Talk:Pacifica Monogatari
I seriously think that a caption needs to be added at the top, something along the line of Biased You say this, and then don't even sign your post? Tsk. --68.80.225.3 02:26, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Propaganda/Moves Away From Pure Fact The bulk of this is someone's own opinion on the events that have occured within the NPO. * Depraved and a few others founded the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization, but it was not a modern alliance in any sense of the word. *Though it was the first war, it was not important or even a real war. *'It is also the only war of any merit where the NPO was not involved.' *While many members joined, most importantly were the beginning members of the New Pacific Order. *Though GATO recognized the amazing growth and subsequent dominance of the Order, the NAAC was jealous of the power NPO had so quickly achieved. *Ivan Moldavi and the first War Council had built the most efficient war machine the world had seen *and ODN nations all over the globe were pounded into anarchy. *While the upper echelons of leadership hid in peace mode, they sent aid to their weary soldiers in the front who were defeated time and time again. In light of their leaders’ cowardice, even agitators such as theblitz and P_C quit the ODN, and the two founded the Grand Global Alliance from the ashes of many ODN nations. The war dragged on for over a month though, becoming the longest war in CyberNations history, a record it still keeps. *The war ended in April, and the price for peace was fitting for the losses caused *It is in this victorious climate that the New Pacific Order dominates the world That's just the beginning. Please keep in mind that this is not for propaganda purposes but only for factual information that is unbiased. --Franklin2 16:45, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :Then rewrite it. Adding a stupid tag at the top stating "ZOMG PROPAGANDAZ" is clearly against quality standards, not to mention the article is already flagged NPOV. If you want to contribute, contribute. If you are just going to vandalize the article with your own propaganda, stay home.Z'ha'dum 00:30, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :I didn't intend to vandalize anything... I simply wished for the NPO wiki team to take a look at this... They still have not taken a look at the NPO main page and addressed the problems that I raised, and now I find this one is in the same condition. --Franklin2 17:28, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::Of course the NPOV tag shoudl remain, perhaps it shoudl be made clearer that this is the history of the NPO form the NPO's point of view. Its undergoing a re-write as I speak, but given its size, i would not hold your breath. Esus 19:10, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :::Alright Z, I'll give it a good look over and take out the extra fluff. --Franklin2 01:32, 8 December 2007 (UTC) NPOV It took me two hours, :( but I feel that I edited it to make sure we kept all the important NPO info in it and made sure that all the "other elements" were removed. Oi.... --Franklin2 02:42, 8 December 2007 (UTC)